In Time
by nico229
Summary: Hanna never has it easy. her summer fling comes back into her life, just as she finally makes it into the popular group as school and as she finally starts dating the boy she wanted for a while. but is she really happy with what she wants and what she has? caleb's mind is settled into finding out just what the answer to those question really is. Warning Haleb are definitely OC
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy music lover and chiruri chikorate after some serious consideration I decided to combine your two prompts into a single fiction. I hope you both like the result. To anyone else reading this I must give you a warning this is an AU fic and both Hanna and caleb will have their moments of acting out completely out of character before finding their path in life sort of speaking. Now let's move on with the story. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you guys think.**

As the music blasted through the restaurant Hanna made her way towards the table where people were waiting for her. As she greeted everyone let herself be wrapped into different hugs with kisses and laughter running around her she sat down at the table.

Hanna let herself once again feel like the ugly duckling she had been years ago as she had graduated junior high in Denver. As she took in the faces of the people around her she smiled and made conversation determined to have a great time and yet feeling as if something was missing, as if someone was missing. And when Caleb Rivers, her former english classmate walked in an hour later than her she knew exactly what she felt was missing, she had missed him. She had missed the person that stood by her side for a whole year never judging her and always supporting her until he had to move away to another city.

As Caleb sat down at the table she felt disconnected from what was going on around her. Hanna tried to maintain her focus on the conversations going on around her, smiling and laughing vaguely aware if the man sitting at the opposite table end from her. As the night drew to an end she rose herself from her seat and headed out to the restaurant's reception to call for a cab.

-"Hanna? If you want I can drive you home myself. I just called it a night as well".

-"Oh, hey, you don't have to do that. I can get a cab easily from here".

-"It's not a problem. Besides I was thinking maybe we could do some catching up? We barely talked to each other all evening". As Hanna turned her head and studied the teen standing in front of her she felt mesmerized by his eyes, as such she gave into the temptation known as Caleb Rivers and followed him to his car. As the pair made their way to his car and Caleb drove away they started talking about things that happened in junior high. They were both softly chuckling reminiscing fun stuff about their year spent as seat mates.

As Caleb stopped his car in front of Hanna's hotel he turned his head towards her. They both continued talking about their lives. His reunion with his parents, her parents divorce. His life moving across the country, her life as she moved to Rosewood.

As Hanna checked in the time she was surprised to see it was well past mid night. When she had agreed to attend the reunion she felt that she would for sure not stay longer than around 22 o'clock there. As Caleb followed her eyes path he noticed the time as well.

-"I know I'm supposed to call it a night and let you go back inside and get some rest but I'd rather just take you out with me to my place and watch a movie. I'll bring you back afterwards. What do you say?"

-"I know I'm supposed to say it's late and that I should head inside but I'd rather spend my time chatting up with you. So let's go watch that movie".As they arrived at his place Caleb let her in before turning towards her.

-"I'll go fresh up a little. Do you want me to give you a tshirt or something to get more comfortable?", his eyes slowly wondered down her body which was dressed in a simple black dress, before Hanna shook her head bemusedly as she took off her black shoes.

-"It's fine don't worry about me. So long as I don't have to wear these anytime I'll survive". Hanna waited for him to return from the bathroom in his living room. As she waited she took in a painting representing Caleb that was hanging up on the wall. The person who made it had captured perfectly not only his features but also his eye that seemed to catch you in with the way they looked at you. As she made an unconscious gesture to move forward and see who made it she heard Caleb's voice.

-"Miranda, my girlfriend made. She's extremely talented isn't she?" feeling herself as a deer caught in the steer lights Hanna turned away to face Caleb who by then had changed into a pair of boxers and a shirt. Feeling herself blush she adverted her sight back to the painting.

-"Yes she is. This painting feels so real. It's like I'm staring right back at you". Caleb gently took her by the elbow and led her to his bedroom. He opened his Dvr and turned to ask hanna what movie she preffered to watch,

-"You go ahead and pick one. Just as long as it's not a horror movie I'll live". As she spoke Hanna removed her earrings and set them on the table besides his laptop. She silently climbed on the bed as Caleb set a movie in. As he did so he settled back on the bed near Hanna the two of them not touching. As the movie started, he turned to her.

-"I put in the movie In Time, not sure if you've seen it before". Hanna nodded her head.

-"I've seen once before but I missed the finale. I always wanted to know what the ending was. How it finished. So it's a great movie as far as I know it".

The two settled in a comfortable silence watching the movie. However half way through the movie Hanna let her head rest on Caleb's shoulder as she continued pretending she was watching the movie. Random thoughts running through her head she only half paid it attention. She was brought back to reality soon as she heard Caleb ask her.

-"What are you thinking about?" as she looked up to him Hanna noticed his eyes were darkened with un unexpressed emotion. She carefully choose her words before she answered his question.

-"I'm thinking about the fact that I've always felt a pull towards you. I had a crush on you on junior high. And I still feel attracted to you. So attracted I'm too tempted into forgetting about the fact that you have a girlfriend and make a move on you. But she exists and deserves better. And yet all I've been thinking about in the past hour is that I want for you to kiss me, because you were the only one who ever saw me for who I am. I don't have to pretend when I'm around you, and I know that this makes me a bad person. That's what I've been thinking about".

As she softly whispered her answer Caleb silently waited for her to finish before raising her head towards him and kissing her. As he did so Hanna's hands wrapped around his neck while his hands slowly made their way on her body before finally resting on her hips...

**So this is like my third thing I'm posting today. As I've said before I'm combining two promts into one fic. And yes miranda is Caleb's girlfriend right now. But we won't see her in the fiction other than mentioning her. Now people I need you to vote. Sean or Travis. One of them will be Hanna's boyfriend for a period of time. I can't decide which one to go for so tell me who do you guys vote for. Until next time kisses, N.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Hanna and Caleb woke up they both smiled at each other. Hanna raised her head looking around herself shily, looking for something to wrap herself with. Caleb grabbed his shirt from near the bed were he had threw it the night before and handed it to her. He kissed her lightly on her forehead.

-"Go take a shower. I'll make us something to eat in the meanwhile and then I'll take you back to your hotel". As he rose from the bed he put his boxers back on unashamed by the fact that Hanna was intensely studying his body. As he left the room she got out of the bed and put on his shirt before she grabbed a towel and went straight into the shower.

She felt perplexed at the multitude of feelings that had effulged her that morning. She was giddy at the idea of having spent the night with a boy she had been crushing out on years ago. Her entire body was sore after that night. But most of all she felt so totally unprepared by the idea that he would be with a fat girl like herself.

As she stepped out of the shower and made her way to the kitchen she was surprised to see that Caleb had put a considerable amount of food on the table. As she raised her eyebrow in obvious wonder he simply shrugged before he answered her unasked question

-"I usually have a big appetite, after I spent the night doing exercises. Have a seat and eat what it is that you like while I shower and get dressed". As he left the room Hanna sat at the table. She took a bowl and filled with cereals and milk, and slowly started eating. She then noticed a photo of Caleb and a petite brunette girl hugging, standing on the fridge. As she made her way to it, Hanna felt a pang of guilt at the idea of having cheated that girls trust by sleeping with her boyfriend.

-"Do not blame yourself for what happened last night. It was my decision to send us both down this path, and as such it's my sole responsability to bear if there are consequences". Caleb's voice from the doorway surprised her and she mentally kicked herself for what seemed to be her snooping into his life.

-"Sorry I just felt a little curious about how she looked like. O'm finished eating so I'll go get dressed and then I'll get a cab back to the hotel".

-"I said I'll take you and I mean it. I'm not a complete ass. When a girl stays the night with me I take her home in the morning. No exceptions to be made. I call it being mannered".

-"I call it being stubborn but have it your way". After Hanna got dressed they both silently made their way to her hotel. As Caleb parked his car and Hanna's hand went to the door, he turned his head to her.

-"Listen. No matter what happens i don't want things to me awkward between us. So if you ever need a friend or someone to talk too, know I'm there for you".

-"But why would you take such a risk with me?". Hanna's confusion could be read in her voice as Caleb sighed before he planted a short small final kiss on her lips.

-"Because you are a one of a kind person Hanna. You always see right through people's heart and I hope you never change about it. Now I must go back home. But i do hope we meet again"

-"I hope so too". Hanna gave him a small smile as she got down from the car and headed to the hotel. Once inside she started packing her stuff before checking out of the room and heading back home to Rosewood...

**So I read all of your reviews, most of them made me laugh. You guys really hate Travis from what I saw. So we're going for the Sean version. Anon who doesn't like the idea of Hanna having another boyfriend. I think we should brace ourselves for stuff like that happening in season 5. Also on a personal note I want to thank you all for reading the crazy stuff i write, it really helps me go through the PLL hiatus. Anon who suggested Lucas, sorry but I don't like him that much, a friend yes hanna's boyfriend? Oh hell no... As for Luke from Ravenswood... I'd rather not go for crossovers in this fic, beside miranda who is established as Caleb's girlfriend and future ex... Now hopefully I'll manage to keep Ali and Hanna's relationship true to the nature of before Allison's disappearance. Also O know it's a small chapter, but starting the next one we're really going to get to the main plot so enjoy it. Now it's your turn to et me know what you guys think. So hit the review button.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later an incredulous Miranda and Travis watched Caleb as he told them of his encounter with Hanna. Miranda's eyebrows shot up as she listened to the story. When Caleb finally finished talking she punched him hard on his shoulder, and then she shook her head in disbelief.

-"Let me get this straight. You've been crushing on this girl for years... Years for goodness sake and once you're finally given the chance to actually make a move and start something with her you lie to her that I'm your girlfriend and then you proceed to "cheat" said girlfriend, with the girl you've been crushing on? Seriously? Caleb... That's so stupid of a thing for you to do..."

-"I know 's why we're having this conversation. I want to fix things with Hanna. O know she still lives in Rosewood with her mom. That's why I'm moving back there."

-"And if she's moved on? What if she's got someone else? Would you be able to walk away from her?" Travis' voice echoed what Miranda thought. As he asked the question Travis wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. Miranda smiled lightly at Travis before she rested her head on his shoulder. Caleb smiled at his two dating best friends before he answered.

-"If she's moved on and she's genuinely happy, then yes I will do so. But if she's not then I'm going to fight for her. I won't lose her again if I'm given the choice."

-"Well I wish you good luck. Apparently you need it". Travis rose from his chair and helped Miranda get up as well as they prepared to leave for their date.

-"Caleb. Tell her the truth. She deserves to know it. Tell her the truth even if it kills you. Otherwise you really stand no chance in being with her and making her happy." Miranda hugged him and Travis patted his back as the both walked away from the house that was now full of packed boxes, as Caleb started loading some of them to his car and preparing his arrival to Rosewood. He wondered just how much his arrival would impact Hanna's life but decided to keep his real reasons away from her at least for a while longer.

A few days later Hanna walked around Rosewood high school heading towards her locker when she heard Allison DiLaurentiss call out her name..sighing she turned her head to her best friend only to see her and the rest of the girls of their group heading her way. While Aria, Spencer and Emily had always been pleasant and friendly to Hanna. Allison the leader of their group and the actual "Queen bee" of Rosewood High lead them all with what sometimes seemed to be obsessive control, other times she'd use irony and cruelty, she however did have her good moments when she was a true friend.

Allison had scooped Hanna in her gang once her parents had started arguing because of her father's affairs. She had helped Hanna move on and not surrender herself to pain. And also recently she had noticed how Hanna's eyes seemed attracted by Sean Acker.

Allison half encouraged, half forced Hanna into asking Sean out to a party a few days prior. While Sean didn't seem to keen on coming once he heard Allison say everyone was going to said party he apparently had a change of heart.

Hanna however didn't allow herself into believing he had been there because of her invite. Not after she had walked in on him flirting with Allison. Luckily neither of them had seen her and she had managed to sneak away home. Preparing herself for the upcoming argument with Allison she noticed her friend had lost all interest in her as she watched something of interest behind Hanna.

-"Well well well. So the rumors were true. The new guy joining in our high school really is a rebel hottie. Come on ladies let's go meet him. Oh and Hanna. We'll talk afterwards". As Hanna sighed she followed Allison obediently only to end up walking into someone. As she raised her eyes, preparing to apologize, she felt herself completely taken by surprise by the warm eyes looking back at her. As such she failed to see Allison's jaw tightening.

-"Caleb? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Philly?"

-"I got bored there and decided to transfer. You do remember I can't stand in one place for a long time, don't you?". As Hanna smiled to him Allison's voice cut in the middle of the reunion.

-"The new guy is a friend of yours Han? Y don't you introduce him to us? Or have you decided to break poor Sean's heart already?" as Allison's voice literally dripped with venom from being ignored in Hanna's favor, Caleb turned his head to the other girls. After a gentle nod of his head and a fast kiss on Hanna's forehead he turned on his feet and walked away.

-"See you later, Han". He left behind three worried teenagers as Hanna was stilled in the same spot as before whereas Allison was fuming even more to the idea of being ignored by anyone. Half the school had seen the exchange, and whispers and rumors were spreading like fire. By noon everyone in the school knew that the new kid had ignored their queen bee in favor of hefty Hanna...

**I know it's a short chapter but I'm having a hectic month. I just started an internship a few days ago and starting tomorrow I'll be out of town for a wedding until Monday. Not sure if I'll manage to update Foggy today as well. **

**O'll try but I make no promises. So after this chapter there's no more Travis and Miranda in the story. They served their use for my plot. Now people who prompted me the two particular plots, are you guys ok with how things are moving on? Would love some feedback from you guys.**

**Treanne, Britney XOXOXO for all the reviews.**

**AuthorABC I enjoyed the whole review... Fell free to always be that long with your reviews in my stories.**

**Now people this is a bit late but... Happy pll 100 episode table read. Since we have no new Haleb/Tyshley pics or videos I figured this chapter will cheer everyone up.**

**Kisses, N.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna sighed as she watched herself in the mirror. It seemed that no natter what she did she would always be the fat girl of her group of friends. She never would be able to wear the same type of clothes her friends did. As she went through her closet's clothes options she deeply regretted not being able to say no to going to Allison's birthday party.

There were times lately where she was sick of constantly smiling and faking a good mood when she was around her friends. A couple of day earlier as they made their way to the cafeteria, Hanna and the girls had watched in silence as Allison verbally bullied Lucas, one of their classmates. Hanna felt ashamed for not stoping Allison doing so, especially as she made her way and realized Caleb had watched the whole scene not bothering to look away with his accusing eyes from her.

Caleb, the one person she wasn't expecting to be there, had come to Rosewood. And for the first time in years Hanna felt herself having panick attacks.. She was so used to being invisible she didn't know how to handle the fact that Rosewood's resident bad boy seemed to have taken a liking to her. She had always assumed that she'd remain a one night stand to him. Especially given the fact that he had a girlfriend.

As she finally settled for a dress that was decent with her looks Hanna made he way out the door. She stopped as she saw Caleb waiting for her in front of her house by his car. Judging by the way he was dressed, Hanna guessed they were both headed to Ali's party. As she stopped by in front of him she raised her eyes to meet his.

Just like so many times before they were full of warmth. It was that look that always made Hanna want to wrap her herself around Caleb until the world around them disappeared. It was the look that he now gave her that made her feel safe. Silently chastising herself as she reminded herself she was supposed to meet Sean at the party, Hanna watched on as Caleb removed his jacket and wrapped around her,

-"Caleb what are you doing here? Why are you in Rosewood? Why aren't you back in Philly with Miranda?"Caleb smiled cryptically but he didn't answer any of her questions. Instead he took her by the hand and they both started walking to the party.

-"I felt the need for a change. What about you? Are you happy being a member of the popular crowd? This Sean guy, is he treating you right? Are you happy with him?" Hanna sighed as she heard his questions because she had no real answer for them except for not being happy at all. She had long ago concluded that she loved Caleb. But he had a girlfriend an so Hanna thought she had to move on and forget about him by any necessary means. She had not anticipated him being near her as she tried to do so.

As they reached the party however they both stopped when they saw Sean grabbing Allison's hand on her porch and kissing her. Hanna froze as she saw her friend ran her fingers through Sean's hair before she playfully released herself from his arms and headed back inside the house followed by him.

-"Can we please go away? I'm not in the mood to party any more". Caleb silently took Hanna's hand into his own once more before they walked past Aria's house and back to the Marin residence. As they reached his car he let Hanna get in, before he did so as well as he drove away. He stopped his car outside of Rosewood near the exit sign. Sighing he studied the girl silently staying by his side.

-"I'm not happy. Allison can be a very cruel person sometimes. But I like the girls and they sort of come like a package deal. But i don't like the person that I am when Allison's around. It's like my entire life's being sucked away leaving behind me only pain and destruction. And there's nothing that I can do about it. Ali just grabs what she wants and then throws it away once she's done."

-"Then walk away from her. The way I see it you're only going to get hurt by being her friend. Walk away and find your own strength. Find your happiness. Don't let her control you, or abuse you anymore. It's too painful to watch for those that care about you".

-"Those that care about me? Like whom? The father that walked away? The buy I just started dating who's actually interested in one of my friends? Who cares about me? You? Refresh my memory but don't you have a girlfriend waiting for you in Philly?" An angry Hanna gout out of the car and walked away as an exasperated Caleb followed.

-"Hanna wait. Just wait. I need to confess about something". As she studied him, caleb sighed before he continued."Miranda's not my girlfriend. She's been dating my best friend for the past three years now. I lied to you. I was afraid to expose my real feelings to you. I've been in love with you from the very first time we sat next to each other in school. You were this warm girl who accepted me as a normal person no matter what happened. I was scared you'd find our my feelings weeks ago and that then you'd leave and I'd never get the chance to know the real you. Even if it was for just a night".

-"you'd lie to me and let me think you cheated on your girlfriend and yet you moved here to do what? Why are you here, Caleb?" Hanna felt confused and also hurt by his words and actions. But mostly she felt a slight hope that maybe things would work out for them.

-"I came here to see if you were happy. To see if I had a shot at winning you over. And now I know that you're neither happy and I'm not willing to let you hurt yourself any longer". As he spoke Hanna felt shivers of anticipation run up er spine as she cockily answered him.

-"Oh really and what are you gonna do to stop me?" she watched in silence as Caleb smirked before making his way towards her in a few long strides, grabbing her head in his hands he crushed their lips together silently moving Hanna's body until they she was trapped between him and his car's door.

As Hanna's hands made their way into his hair she pulled him closer feeling his growing arousal pressing into her. She grounded her hips against his never breaking the kiss. As she felt him moan into her mouth she wasn't surprise as he grabbed her legs and raised her so that she'd wrap them around his waist before he moved her to the front of her car and settling her on top of it.

As Hanna raised into a sitting position they resumed their making out and pretty soon caleb's shirt flew on the grass being quickly followed by Hanna's dress. The more they kissed the more their need and arousal grew until as Caleb finally settled inside Hanna's body, she threw her head backwards as he leaned in and kissed her neck marking her as his own.

-"No more. O won't let you walk away from me anymore. You are done harming yourself any longer. If I have to tie you up to my bed to do so i will. Are we clear?"

-"Yes. God please don't stop". Hanna's world had become so full of pleasure she wasn't aware of her surroundings any longer. How could she? When she had reached the stars above because of the teen in front of her...?

As they both climaxed Caleb let his head fall on Hanna's shoulder before he helped her stand up as they started dressing. They silently made their way to Hanna's home. And as they reached it Caleb walked her back inside. He left after kissing Hanna's forehead and telling her he'd drop by in the morning to take her out for coffee.

**Pam Pam. Chapter three is here. Thank you so much for your reviews. And let me know what you guys think of it. Hope to hear from you guys soon. Kisses. N**


	5. Chapter 5

The following day, as an irritated Caleb made his way to Hanna's house two cup of coffee in his hands,his mind kept replaying the conversation he had had with Allison not but half an hour prior. Having woken up after getting his best sleep in weeks, Caleb had decided to surprise Hanna and bring her coffee instead of going out. What he hadn't anticipated was the fact that he would meet Allison there while waiting for the coffee to be ready.

-"Well would you look at that? Who knew Rosewood's favorite hobo is a coffee in the morning person?" Allison's snark comment took Caleb by surprise but he simply ignored. A he grabbed the two cups of coffee he simply side stepped around her, before he finally decided to answer her.

-"I'd be more careful how I treat people around me, if I were you. Because sooner or later they will get fed up with your bullshit and just walk away leaving you behind. Andwhat's a queen bee if she doesn't have any followers around ? Nothing but an space waste. But wait you already are that..."

Caleb turned on his heels leaving behind him a fuming Allison. As he reached Hanna's house however Caleb's face softened into a smile as he saw a sleepy Hanna setting up her table for breakfast on her house's back yard. He silently made his way towards her, after setting the coffee on a side table and sneaked his hands around her waist.

-"Those are some very hot and sexy PJ's" he managed to tell her as a surprised Hanna jumped in his arms. He softly nuzzled his nose in her hair before he leaned in and kissed her neck. "are you expecting anyone? Am I arriving at a bad moment?"

-'Morning to you as well. I wasn't expecting anyone, i just had a hunch that you would drop by with coffee rather than us going out for it. So I figured we might as well do breakfast together. Was I wrong to believe this?"

Caleb smiled as she turned around in his arms and raisin on her tip toes kissed 's hands tightened their hold on her as he somewhat pushed her against he kitchen's isle. As their make out grew heavier by the minute, both of them groaned as they heard the front door's bell ringing. Hanna released herself from Caleb's arms before she went to answer it.

Caleb silently waited for her return in the kitchen. However as he did so he heard a raised voice he knew all too well, coming from the front of the house. As such Caleb silently made his way to the front of the house only to see Allison talking with Hanna.

-"Get real Hanna. Do you really think that a guy like Caleb stays in a place for ever? He'll take what he wants and then leave away with out looking back. Do you really believe he's that much into you? When he can have anyone he wants? I'm really doing you a favor here, stop dreaming that he cares about you. How could he? When he has so much more options to choose from."

As Allison finished talking a visibly upset Hanna bit her lips, while Caleb made his way to her and took her by the hand. Allison gasped as she hadn't realized he was standing behind her as she spoke.

-"I think it's high time that you left. I'm not gonna let you keep hurting my girlfriend or bully her any longer. If and when you ever learn the meaning of the word friend perhaps you'll be allowed back inside Hanna's life as it is I will use whatever necessary means I have to stop you from hurting her. In the mean time, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

Allison was shocked into silence as she watched Caleb wrap his hands around Hanna's waist. As she watched Hanna she saw her change right before her eyes, a determined look ppearing on her face.

-"Enough. I'm done being your puppet Allison. I'm done playing your games. You asked me to choose between you and Caleb. Well I choose him. I'd rather have one hour,week, year or whatever time i can get with someone who loves me then to spend another minute wondering what my life would be like. If that means fr you to walk away from me, then so be it. I'll always choose the person who sees my soul instead of my body, and Caleb does that. He always does that."

Allison always knew when she was fighting a loosing battle, so grabbing her bag she made her way to the door. Giving Hanna a final glance Allison felt envy as she aw the tender way that Caleb was looking at her before he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

Admitting her defeat Allison left the Marin household, whishing the best for the couple who stood by each other's side as they confronted her. As she made her way to her car Allison admitted to herself she envied what hefty Hanna had found in silently wondered if one day she'll manage to find something like that for herself. Driving away Allison made her way to Noel Kahn's. She always did so whenever she was depressed, because he always knew how to make her feel better about everything.

**Well we reached this story's end as well. I know you guys are probably feeling as if ileft you hanging, but right now this fic causes me to have a writer's block. Also i don't have as much time to write as before. I'm ending it for now. I might, emphasize on might, revisit it someday and expand it more or give it a somewhat proper ending. For now things are going to remain like this. So tell me what do you guys think... And also were the two prompts mixed into one written well? Kisses, N.**


End file.
